Olivia's Best Birthday Ever
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Justine and the rest of Olivia's close friends and family have a very special gift for Olivia to make her birthday one she will never forget
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cedar Cove. My name is not, nor has it ever been, nor will it ever be Debbie Mcomber. This is an AU story. It takes place when Justine is fifteen. It's on Olivia's birthday.

The sun shone so brightly it nearly hurt Olivia's eyes. It was her birthdays today. Ever since childhood Olivia loved her birthday. It was the one day out of every that stood out. She didn't know how special this particular birthday would be.  
Olivia jumped out of bed, brushed her teeth and got ready for the day. Justine was already up and had made breakfast.

"Pancakes," she told her mom, "I picked the blueberries myself."  
It was Olivia's favorite.

"Thank you honey," Olivia said.

"So mom," Justine asked, "What are you hoping for, for your birthday."

"I'm sure I'll love anything you get me," Olivia said, "Because I love you."

"Well you're going to love me even more when you see the gift I got you," Justine said.

"Not possible," Olivia replied, "You can't love someone more then infinity."  
Justine smiled. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and then left for school... or so Olivia thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia had one case today but it wasn't until 10 AM. Ever since her children have been born she became a better judge... especially in family cases. There were things that she had done before becoming a mom that she would never do since the birth of Justine and Jordan.  
Oh Jordan... how she missed her younger child (younger by an hour but still younger). He was so full of life and such a happy child. She missed him every day. She shook off that feeling thankful when the phone rang. It was Grace.

"Hey Olivia," Grace said, "Happy birthday."  
"Thanks," Olivia said brightly.

"I thought maybe we could go to lunch today," Grace said, "Maybe at the Cossa Dela Coast."

"You know what," Olivia said, "I would love that. I have a case at 10 but then I can meet you around 12?"

"By the way," Grace said, "You're a great friend. You're a great mom too. Justine is very lucky to have you as a mother."

"Well I'm lucky to have her as a daughter," Olivia said, "Stan is getting off work a little early today."

"Is he?"

"Aparently he and Justine have some sort of special present for me."

"Do they," Grace said.

"Okay you are so in on it aren't you," Olivia asked.

"Maybe I am," Grace said, "and maybe I'm not. Only my hair dresser knows for sure."  
Olivia laughed at the I LOVE LUCY refference.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Olivia said, "You're suing your daughter for custody of your grandchildren?"

"Yes your honor," Debra said, "We love our-"

"Please wait until I ask you the questions to answer them," Olivia said, "Now why don't you tell me why feel they should not have custody of their own children."  
"Your honor they are non spankers," Matt said, "It is against the bible to not use the rod."  
Olivia shook her head. This was going to be an easy case.

"Well I myself and my husband do not spank or punish our children and we have beautiful and well behaved children."

"Our grandchildren are not weaklings," Debra said  
"Did I ask if your grand-children were weaklins," Olivia demanded, "Have you seen any abuse from your children to your grandchildren?"

"Absolutely not," Matt replied, "Those children are as loved and well cared for as our children were."

"According to the investagative report they are not mal nurished and they are well behaved though sometimes a bit energetic. They are kept safe and cared for. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Diamond but I see no cause for granting you custody of your daughter's children. Disagreeing with parenting methods is not cause for removal of custody."

"Isn't sending them on the path to hell abuse," Matt asked.

"My son drowned a couple of years ago," Olivia said, "Are you going to tell me that he's in hell because he was never spanked? If that is the kind of 'GOD' that's running this world He needs to be fired but my GOD is not like that. My God is kind compassionate loving respectful and understanding. Case adjorned."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was all too glad when the case got finished. She loved her birthday and she couldn't wait to meet up with Grace. She called her up to let her know that she had gotten out early.

"Great," Grace said, "How about if I pick you up. That way you won't have to drive."

"Sounds good," Olivia said, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Cossa Dela Coast," Grace said.

"How are we going to afford that,"Olivia asked, "That place cost a fortune."

"Never you mind that one bit," Grace said, "You just leave that to me."

"Grace-"

"It's my treat. Case closed," Grace said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Olivia said smiling.

Grace picked Olivia up at 10:22.

"Must have been a short case," Grace said.

"It was short and dumb," Olivia said, "Parents suing their daughter for custody of their grandchildren."

"Well if the children were neglectful-"

"Then they would have a case," Olivia replied, "The children were and I quote non spankers"

"So am I," Grace said, "So was Dan. SO are you. So is Stan. So was your parents. That's absolutely no reason to sue a person for custody of another person."  
"That's why the case ended so quickly," Olivia said, "Frankly I found their attitude offensive. I would have contempted them if I could. That's how bad they were."

"Are you serious? You never do that."

"Hence that's how bad they were," Olivia said.  
Grace laughed.

"Grace," Olivia said, "I believe we passed Cossa DelaCoast."

"Yes we did," Olivia said, "We are actually going to the winner's circle."  
Olivia laughed

"GOD I haven't been there since Justine's party," she said, "Do you remember when we used to go their as kids."


	5. Chapter 5

As Grace parked the car, Olivia was all talk. She went on and on excitedly about everything. Grace smiled and nodded but she wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking of how she could hardly wait to give Olivia her birthday gift. As they stepped inside the whole town of Cedar Cove yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

"Oh My God," Olivia exclaimed, "It's like the whole town is here."

"It's almost like the whole town is here," Justine said, "But there is one person is not going to be here for another few minutes. Well that person is here but that person is part of your final birthday gift."

"Wow," Olivia said, "You all really planned this out."

"Actually we didn't plan the last part out until today. We didn't know until today," Justine said.

"I think it's time to open presents," Mary Jo said.

"Open mine first," Stan insisted giving her a rather small package. Inside she found a pink and blue paccifier.

"Open my turn," Justine said.  
It was a picture of the family together at the beach.  
All the presents were kind of confussing but Olivia assumed that there was a purpose for the presents.

"Okay okay," Will said, "Now it's time for the real present."

"I want to go get it," Justine said.

"Okay honey," Stan replied, "You've known him longer then any of us."

"Him," Olivia asked.

"Give it a minute," Stan said laughing, "Olivia this is going to be your best birthday ever."

"Okay what's going on here," Olivia asked.  
Stan laughed again.

"You'll see honey," he said  
Will climbed up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages," he said, "I am proud to announce to you the guest of honor today. You might remember him from such events as the great toilet paper war of 03 and the protective little brother of 05. However he is here in his greatest occurance yet. Ladies and gentlemen and especially Olivia I present to you now... Mr. Jordan Lockheart."

"WHAT," Olivia exclaimed her breathe catching in her throat as Jordan walked up on stage with his twin sister Justine.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia felt like she was Alice In Wonderland. This morning she had woken up and it was just another day. This morning she had felt special because it was her birthday. She knew her birthday was special but she didn't know how special it was going to be. Every year on her birthday when someone said "make a wish" she would wish Jordon to be alive. She had no idea that wish was going to come true."

"Mom," Justine said, "I know I was supposed to be at school today but when we found out about Jordon-"

"Oh honey," Olivia said with tears of joy in her eyes, "I never thought I would say this and I probably will never say this again but who cares about school right now."  
She hugged Jordon first. Then she hugged Justine. Then she hugged Jordan again until Will interupted.

"Okay it's our turn with him," Will said laughing.

"Hey," Olivia said, "I haven't seen him in-"

"In as long a time as I haven't seen him or anyone else," Justine said taking a minute to hug her brother.

"So Olivia," Stan said, "How did you like your birthday."

"How did I like my birthday? My son is alive," Olivia said, "There couldn't BE a better present"


End file.
